I beg I plead
by hidden stranger
Summary: Kenny's life has never been easy. He decides to try and change that this christmas for the sake of his family. Bad summary I know but please read and review. Rated for minor violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n wassssup, this is the first south park fic I have ever done yet so try to be merciful with the reviews

disclaimer: Not I, nor my pet monkey owns the characters in south park

Sitting down to another dinner of frozen waffles can sound repetitive or slightly boring, dinner wise at the Mcormick residence, repetitive was better than nothing at all. Kenny and his family could deal with repetitive.

They'd been dealing with it their whole lives and so far, it hadn't come up as an issue, well at least not until Kenny went to bed and the parents were sure he was asleep. Money was somethingthey didn't have, had they not been poverty stricken, kenny's brother Kevin might still be alive.

Kenny lied in bed for endless nights just listening to his parents fight and scream about how they were tired of this shit hole life they'd been leading and were sick of eachother. They may have been sick of eachother, but Kenny wasn't sick of them. Kenny's mother was a good person, she just didn't have what it took to get a job that would last for more than a week. She would go to church, try and help her child with his homework and just try to be a good parent. Kenny's father, although an alchoholic to the extreme and also jobless, was at times when sober, a kind person who was sometimes comical to his son and would tell him some adult jokes. Although this led Kenny into a perverted state slightly, he had done it with the best intentions.

The fighting had been quite bad that night and Kenny just lay awake during it all and waited until his drunk father went to bed. Then he walked out of his room and went up to his mother who had a fresh shiner and was weeping silently, and hugged her close. She hugged her orange parka clad son and kissed his head. Although life tried to be the biggest pain in the ass possible, Kenny and his mother remained with a strong mother son relationship. She let go of him and said he should go back to bed,

"It's okay Kenny, I'm alright. Now off to bed, go on."

Kenny was resilient at first, but walked off towards his room. He clamebered into bed and laid his head on the thin pillow on his bed. Most people don't where their clothes to bed, but Kenny had only a thin sheet for a blanket, so his parka was sort of a twenty four hour piece of clothing. He laid there for about an hour until sleep began to overtake him.

The next day came earlier than to be expected. Kenny's peaceful sleep was ended a few hours short when he found someone knocking on his window. He lazily rolled one eye over to see who it was to find Stan looking in his window.

"Wha...what time is it?"

"Dude, its like 2 in the afternoon, why are you still asleep?"

_Because my parents can't seem to not fight every 5 minutes._

I was awake real late last night, couldn't fall asleep." He didn't want Stan to know about how his parents fought all the time.

"Oh, well Kyle's out here with me, we were going to go get Cartman and watch the Terrance and Phillp marathon at my house. Wanna come?"

"Sure"

Kenny threw himselfout of bed and put his shoes on. Told his mom where he was going and went outside with Stan and Kyle to go get Cartman.

Getting Cartman is always a fight waiting to happen between him and Kyle. A flurry of jew jabs and fatass accusations bounce back and forth for Kenny and Stan to just sit back and watch, although when it got real intense, Stan would intervene just to shut them up and get on with the day. Kenny wasn't really paying much attention to them today, he was thinking of what a good present would be for his mom and dad. Christmas was still a month and a half away and kenny wanted to give them something really nice this year. As the two 9 yearolds yelled at eachother, Kenny came up with a great idea, but he would need help for it to work.

He wrote the idea on the sleeve of his parka so he wouldn't forget. Stan and him seperated the bickering two and when they calmed down, they set out for Stan's house.

a/n, I know, pretty short chapter but how does it sound so far. Tell me if it seems too rushed because I'm getting that feeling. Read and review because I want to hear what you guys think of it. Thanks alot


	2. To stan's we will go

A/n, the next chapter has arrived, yet you can't expect me to be able to update this fast all the time because this is my only free day I have.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, now I have to go, my monkey is sneezing on my clothes.

As the boys made their way to Stan's house, Kenny was trying to think of who could help him with getting the present started. Kyle noticed Kenny seemed to be in his own world of thoughts and couldn't help but try and get inside his head.

"Hey, Hey Kenny...Kenny." Kyle wave his hand in front of his friend's parka covered face. Kenny came out of his thoughts,

"Huh, what?"

"What were you staring at the wall for?"

"I was staring at the wall?"

Kyle looked at him dumbfounded, "Yeeaahh, you're kinda spacing out hard core."

_Well, soorrrry! Guy here trying to think and all you can do is interrupt me. _Kenny said mentally to himself,

"Well sorry, I've just got alot on my mind."

Cartman spoke up, "Yeah, kenny has alot on his mind, but nothing in real life. Kenny glared at Cartman, "Least my mother's not on the cover of Transvestite Turn on." He said irratably.

"Eh don't call my mom a transvestite you poor piece of shit!"

"Don't call me Poor you rich fatass!"

This had not been the first fight he and Eric had been through, but ussually Kenny just tried to ignore Cartman. It was just, today he had been in sort of a bad mood since he woke up. "Your poor Kenny! Your mom's poor too."

"Fuck you, at least my mom Isn't also my dad. God your mother's sick!"

Cartman began to turn a nice shade of burgandy as rage began to fill him. "YYYAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled as he charged at Kenny, but right when he was two steps from him, kenny shifted to the side and tripped him. Cartman went down and took a mouthful of snow. He got up slowly to see Stan and Kyle laughing their asses off at him.

"Dude, you totally got your ass kicked by Kenny!"

"Yeah, but with all that weight moving like it was, I guess he just couldn't stop. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They continued their way to Stan's house, Kenny waited for Cartman and saw he seemed to have a bit of trouble getting up. Kenny held out a brown mitten to his friend, but Cartman was too pissed off to get any help from the person who had just put him in the snow. "Fuck off, Your an asshole Kenny. A poor mean Asshole!" Kenny's outstretched hand's fingers curled into a beautiful animal, a bird and Kenny flipped it right at the fatass in the snow.

"Fine, screw you Kenny, I'm going home." And with that, the angry fat boy got up and huffed his way to his house, leaving Kenny to walk the rest of the way to Stan's house by himself. As Soon As he got there, Randy, Stan's father let him in, "Hello kenny."

"Hello." he said through his muffled parka,

"The boys are at the table, we're about to have dinner." He led Kenny to the dining room and Kenny grabbed a chair between stan and his mother. After grace was said they dug into the food. Mash potatoes and chicken legs with corn." Kenny tried to eat slow as everyone else, but when you only get to have frozen waffles every meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner, you get really excited about alternate food groups.

Stan's mother looked over to the left of her to see Kenny's plate completely empty. Kenny began to feel slightly embarrassed at how fast he had gobbled down the meal and he just decided to sit andwait for the others to finish.

After they were done, Stan Kenny and Kyle went into the living room to watch the rest of the Terrace and Phillp marathon. It was kind of relaxing for Kenny, to see two people make continues fart jokes and take turns lighting farts on fire. He soon fell asleep on the armrest of the couch and was totally conked out.

When he finally woke up from his nap, The house was dark and it would seem that everyone had gone to bed,_ Oh shit, I forgot to tell my mom I was sleeping over, Dammit!_

As quietly as he could he tiptoed to the Marshe's phone. He dialed the number and waited for his mom to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hi mom, I'm at Stan's house."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping over, I've been worried sick about you!"

"He tried to keep reasonably quiet, "I know, I know mom, I'm sorry I called so late. I just sort of fell asleep. Okay, Well be back here tommorow early, we're going to church."

"Alright mom, bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and took his place back on the couch. He didn't feel like have Stan and Kyle wake up when he went into the room to get a sleeping bag, so he just figured it was best that he sleep out here. It was comfortable anyway and warm too, something Kenny wasn't used to. He laid his head on th armrest and used his parka as a blanket and drifted quickly back to sleep.

The next morning, Stan climbed lazily down the stairs and found Kenny talking with his dad and asking him sort of buisness like questions. Stan's father Randy nodded repeatedly and was agreeing withwhatever Kenny was saying to him. "Well Kenny, I'll pass the word aroundfor you and wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, I have to go now or I'll be late for church, byeStan."

"See ya Kenny."

Stan went to his dad and asked him what Kenny was talking to him about.

"You'll never believe this. Your buddy Kenny is looking for a job."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Well I took some advice and tried to slow the story down as best I could. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, your comments have helped me. Be sure to review on your way out, your thoughts are valued.


	3. Tooth and Nail

A/N, Ahh, this week has been good for me so far. My school got to have two late starts in a row, so I get to sleep in. Now one person asked a good question of how old the four kids are, Their about ten, I don't like when they are in high school, cuz then I can't picture what they'd look like. Sorry, but this will be a bit of a short chapter, due to homework.

Disclaimer: Not I nor my poo flinging monkey own anyone.

Stan stood in shock, "A job? Kenny is looking for a job? THat's why he was asking you all those questions."

"Yep, he has such a strong heart towards his family. He's going to try and give his mom and dad all the money he can possibly make."

"Holy crap. He's only like ten though, he can't get a permanent job, could he?"

"No, but he wants to make every cent that's out here, I can't blame him. Oh yeah, I should go call a few people around and tell them about your friend." Stan's father went into the kitchen, picked up the phone and gave a call to some of the town's folk he knew. Stan walked into the living room and found Kyle on the couch flipping channels.

Stan took a seat to his best friend, " Dude, Kyle, Kenny's getting a job."

Kyle looked over to him, "Are you serious, what's he gonna do?"

"Dunno, Couldn't be something that pays very much though. That guy is in a huge rush for alotta fast cash though." They sat there for a second before Kyle spoke up, "Holy shit I just realized something!"

"What!"

"Okay, well my mom and I were in the grocery store two days ago and I remember something about a rafflle for money."

"Really, like how much?"

"I can't really remember, all I know is it was way more than a few bucks."

Stan jumped up from the couch. "Dude, we need to go to the store an figure out how much the winner gets." Kyle, although still pretty tired, got to his feet and put his shoes on, "Alright, let's go!"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

As the boys were on their way to the store, Kenny was in town trying to find work. A few stores he saw had help wanted, but when he went in to talk with the manager about the job, most of them laughed in his face. He was able to land one job in working as a dish washer in a reastraunt. That didn't seem too hard and he was going to make about $ 7.50 an hour, but he wanted to make more so he searched for another job.

A few blocks down there was a job that Kenny absolutly needed, not for the money, but the entertainment. It was an adult video store, a porn heaven for the boy, but as soon as he was in, they slammed the door in his face...literally. He'd have a bruise on his forhead for a while, but he couldn't stop because of a headache.

Instead of just working in the town, He decided to try and help people at home, like shoveling the driveways, breaking dangerous iciccles off(not a favorite for the boy who seemed to die alot from accidents like that) and vacumming inside houses.

At the end of his day, Kenny felt like somone had been pounding on his back with a sledghammer. Suprisingly lt wasn't from desnowing the driveways, because kenny had thought of the fastest way to get that done. He poured a square of gasoline onto the driveway, lit a match and watched the snow dissapear instantly. Next were the icicles, he got a ladder, a can of spraypaint and a lighter. He stood on the ladder aimed the lighter at the icicles and blew a burst of flame to melt the ice from the bottom up.

Last came the vacuuming, he asked the person to leave the room, so he could work in peace. But actually it was just an excuse for him to raid the drawers of the jewlery. He left with a rolex watch under his sleeve and about sixty bucks that was under the bed, _rich bastards_ he thought. The money he had actually earned that first day was altoghther about 130 bucks. If you counted the extra sixty, it came out to almost $200.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Stan and Kyle walked out of the store with their jaws hanging to the ground, when they had read the 1st place prize, it was 500,000 dollars. Half a million dollars and they were giving it all to their friend. Now, it wasn't easy to do this when you considered the money, but Stan and Kyle quickly filled out about 40 slips each that said Kenny Mcormick. But just as a joke, they both wrote their names on one and put them all in the bin.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/n, well here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to comment on your way out. Thanks alot to the people who have reviewed so far, it's helped


	4. trouble in paradise

A/N, Hey, sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework to get done. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not I or my monkey own south park characters.

As evening drew near on the second day of his hard labor, Kenny Mcormickwent to place the money he'd earned so far somewhere safe. He first thought of the family bank account, but immediatly rejected that idea because he knew if his father just happened to check it, then all his hard earned money would go to alcohol. The money would have to go under a different name.

He filled out an account sheet and under the name he put Kenny Macormack, kind of corny he thought, but this was a good idea because when he would ask to wihtdraw the money, the tellers would just think it was a typo. He handed the teller his money and watched as they set up his account. "Thank you Mr, Mackormack." As the teller said his false name kenny secretly smiled at what he accomplished in only the first two days. He began his way back home to a dinner of frozen waffles and cold syrup._ Of course the microwave would have to break, course it would. Life couldn't be easy, no, but don't worry about it, things will change. _He was trying not to look on the bad side of things, but even though he was already making money, he still had a feeling in the back of his mind that worried him.

Passing Cartman's house, he saw Cartman, Stan and Kyle all playing space invaders on Eric's computer. For a moment, he wanted to knock on the door and hang out with his friends and forget about everything else. But instead he just continued his way to the end of town, past the railroad tracks and to his beautiful shabby as hell garage like house. From the window it looked like his parent's were already eating dinner.

He walked inand his mother did not look pleased, "Kenny, where the hell were you? We been waitin and waitin and then finally we had to eat before the damn rats got the food!"

"I'm sorry, I was just..." He couldn't possibly tell them what he'd been doing. Because at the first hint of money, his parents would go at it like pitbulls. His mom would try and send all the money to the church in hope that enough money would make God praise them and shower them with wealth. His father would take it all straight to the bar and stay there until every last dime, nickel and penny was used up.

"I was just hanging out with my friends. That's all, sorry I made you wait."

His mother's face softened slightly, "Well, I guess you should try and get some food while there's still some left." She picked a waffle from the freezer and popped it in the toaster. She poured some syrup for him and gave him a plastic fork to eat with. He sat down at the table and ate in silence, whichwas kind of the akward silence because his mom was there and wasn't saying anything. After finishing his meal, he kissed his mother and went off to bed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

At Cartman's house, after Stan and Kyle had left, Cartman was sitting at the couch watching T.V, just sort of flipping channels when he came across a very interesting bulletin on the local south park news. "And in other news today, the local raffle draw has been postponed to next week." The next detail was onethat madeCartman's eyes bulge, "and for all who are not familiar with this raffle draw, the first drawn name will recieve 500,000 dollars." Cartman just stared at thescreen for a moment before totally putting 2 and 2 together that equaled this,a person with the most names could win the contesteasily. If he just got a bunch of cards with hisname on them, he would be sure to get that prize. But he would need assistance, "MOM! We need to get70 cards that have my name on them so that I can win thebig prize, MOM!"

"What darling." his prostitiute motherasked,

"I said we need to get a bunch of cards that have my name on them and we need to get them to the raffle thingy right NOW!"

"Oh, okay, I'll find some cards for you darling."

"Sweet!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/n, Sorry about how short of a chapter this is, I have to getto school before I miss the damn bus, let's see what time is i...Holy Shit! I gotta leave right now, please read and review thankyou,


	5. raffle draw

A/n, Hey thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story, and I thank Dave for the first flame, yet I couldn't really find any reason behind your anger towards me but oh well life is no Cinderella story and if it is then you've got too easy of a life and deserve to be poverty stricken. Well, enough of my chatting and ranting, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own no characters in south park

Kyle woke up early this morning, with big plans, it was the day of the raffle draw and he wanted to be the first to see Kenny get his prize. He hurried down to the kitchen, ate his corn flakes, practically inhaled the bowl with it and rushed back to his room to get dressed.

"Kyle what are you racing around for? It's saturday morning for crying out loud!" His mother nagged, she didn't like to have anyone run around in the house, for fear that they may lose an eye or something.

"I have to go down to the town raffle draw today. The winner gets a huge load of money!"

"Oh all right, but take Ike with you."

"But mom-"Don't you but mom me. You take Ike with you this instant mister!"

"Oh, jedus, alright alright! Ike get down here we have to go!"

His Canadian brother walked down the stairs still in his pajamas

"Where big brotherwe going?"

"Ike just get dressed, I'll tell you in a sec, hurry!"

After what seemed like hours, yet when you are in a rush time feels like it just slips through your fingers because you are in a rush, Ike and Kyle walked down to the town raffe drawing. Kyle saw Stan in the crowd and motioned for his brother to follow him. Stan, Kyle and Ike stood on some boxes in an effort to try and see something, it never helps when there are people taller than you.

"Kyle can you see anything?"

"Dude, I can barly see over this moron's wig, wait there's the Mayor."

The Mayor, even as stressed out as she was with all the random things that seemed to occur in her town, tried to put on a happy face for the eager citizens of South Park. "My fellow citizens, It gives me great pleasure to draw a winner for this year's raffle."

The crowd cheered and horayeed for the raffle to begin, they were growing quite impatient with the wait.

"So with out further aduew, I shall now draw out this year's raffle draw winner." She put her hand inside and dug around for a bit, until finding one inger grasp. She pulled it out and looked at it for a second before saying slowly, "Ahem, Eric Cartman, could you please come up to the stage please?" Stan and Kyle were absolutly speechless, that asshole, that fat lazy asshole was going to be accepting Kenny's money. This couldn't be happening, that seemed to be the thought in the boy's minds. The crowd made way for theboy as he strodeproudly downto the stage, catching sight ofStan and Kyle, he made his victory known.

"I won, and you lost! I won and you lost! The money is all mine Stan, the money is all mine Jew!"

Kyle was being held back byStan as he was trying to get to Eric. Carman made his way up to the stageand held out his hand for the prize. The mayor looked at him, "Now, Eric, you have read the rules right?"

"Uh,yeah."

"That you must take a slip of paper form the box and write your name on it and put it in the box?"

"Yeah,just gimme the damn prize now!"

"Well Eric, I'm afraid I can't do that, see you sent in your name, but you sent it on aChristmas card, not the required slips of paper for the draw, I'm sorry, you'll have to be rejected."

"What! No! this isreal bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth young man, guards please escortMr. Cartman off the stage."

The two guards seemingly dragged the kicking and swearing kid off the stage, Stan and Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit dude, my heart like stopped for a second."

"Yeah I know, god that was close."

The Mayor dug her hand in once again and pulled a slip out. She dug very deep this time to try and miss all the Cartmanletters. With a huff she pulled her hand out with another slip of paper. The crowd tensed, no one spoke, It was almost as if you could hear a pin drop.

"Kyle Brovaliski."

Kyle jumped in the air in truimph. He ran up to the stage to the mayor. She leaned over and handed him the check for half a million dollars. He studied it for a second, half a million dollars just sitting in his hands, he felt as though he was going to faint. The mayorasked, "Well little boy, what are you going to do with all your money?" Kyle took a deep breath, trying to suppress all greed and backing out of his plan, "I'm...I'm giving to my friend as a present, he needs it more than I do."

The crowd was dumbstruck, half a million dollars and he was just going to give it away. They began to turn angery and riot. Kyle ran out the back way to get out of reach of the enraged citizens. _Damn you say one little thing and people just blow up. Greedy bastards_ his mind thought as he ran back home, out of the corner of his eye he could see the stage being ripped apart and burned._ I take that back Greedy, violent bastards_ he thought.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/n, yeah surry about the short chapter I had alot of work to do. Hope you like it. Read and review thankyou!


	6. A bit of hope

A/N, New chapter finally! I had a lot of things to do and I'm sorry you were forced to wait this long. I kinda forgot it wasn't finished.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kyle and Stan and Ike rushed back to Kyle's house with the check for the raffle money. Getting inside they stared at it.

"Holy shit dude. You'd think people would be happy for kenny." Stan said hnging his coat up in the hall.

"Yeah, well, this kind of money, who wouldn't be a bit irratable." Kyle replied, he looked at the check again before he took an envelope out from his dad's desk. He and Stan took one last peek at it before Kyle sealed the envelope, wrote to Kenny on it and put it in his pocket. Since Kenny lived so very close they wouldn't have to mail it. They had to wait until Kenny got back from his job so they could give it to him and not to his father by accident.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kenny looked at his watch, 3:40, he had twenty minutes left dusting before he could leave. He looked out the window to the group of kids playing outside.

_I wanna be out there, this is so boring._ His mind said, sure he had been excited in the beginning, but work is still never very entertaining. He waited for the owner to come upstairs, it was an young lady, around twenty five who was in artwork.

"Hmm, looks good kenny dear, here you go." She handed him a fifty dollar bill. He took it and placed it in his envelope of money he'd collected in work. On his way out he caught a glance at her ass, anyone would take a peek, pervert or not. He walked otu the door and began his way home, he didn't feel like hanging with his friends today, he was pretty tired.as he neared his shack/home, he saw Stan and kyle out on his doorstep.

"hhhmmmpp mmp mmhghh mppphhh?" Hey guys, what are you doing here?

"Well we had some buisness to take care of." said Stan, trying to hold back a smile.

_Small world_

"Yeah, we had to get this done as soon as possible." Kyle said as he began rummaging in his pocket for something.

If his friends had been in the mob, Kenny would think he was going to be 86'd or wacked if you like.

Kyle walked up to Kenny, an envelope in his hand, "Kenny, we know why you've been working this whole time instead of hanging with us, for you to do something like this is...just really cool." Kyle was having trouble finishing his sentence. Stan picked it up for him.

"Yeah dude, you are doing a hell of a great thing for you're family and well, we just thought maybe you'd like a little help." He motioned for Kyle to give him the envelope,

Kenny stared at the two through his orange parka in question as he took the envelope from Kyle. He ran his pocket knife over the top and pulled out a check that had more digits than he'd ever seen before.

It was hard for a boy Kenny's age who had never been bless with much and what little he had he made himself, to recieve such a gift. Tears soon lined his eyelidesand ran down his parkaas he he began to feelas if there was an actual god, something he never really could believe. He hugged his friendsclose, trying not to cry although it was useless.

Kenny pulleddown his hood to his friends, something he hadonly done once before being sent to hell.

"You guys are... you seriously are gonna give me this?"He ask in excitment and slight question, because if this was all a joke he would go home and take his father's gun to his head and blowhis brains out. To his mind's relief they nodded symaltaniuosly( Icont spell)

"Dude, noone deserves this more than you Kenny." Stan said patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, it's all your's." Kyle said in agreement, smiling at his blonde haired friend.

If you could bend glass with smiles, Kenny would shatter windows. Grinning from ear to ear he tucked the check into his envelope of moneysecurely. Stan and Kyle said their goodbyes andwent home. Kenny walked inside to his room, forgetting dinner and laid down on his bed wishing Christmas could only be four days earlier.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I...finally...updated! Shocking I know, yet sadly enough The next chapter shall be the closing one,thank you all for reviewing


End file.
